Changed
by Oasis Shy
Summary: When Alice shows up on Jaspers doorstep covered in blood and bruises will he torment her like he used to when they were children or has he changed? A/J all cannon. contains strong referance to abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is kind of a test chapter for this story.

The phone rang and Jasper answered it.

"Hello, is Rose there?"

"Al?"

"Is Ro there?"

"No." There was scilence for a moment.

"Nevermind. I'll call later." There was a click and the line went dead.

Rosalie had gone on a weekend trip with some guy again that wasn't unusual. Alice had been Rosalie's best friend since they were four. Jasper was six years older than his sister and her friend. He'd been away at college. Then went traveling with a couple of his friends for a couple years, so he hadn't seen Alice since she was the shy akward 12 year old girl. He hadn't ever been kind to her either. Calling her Al the little man. Alice was a small person and at the time hadn't hit filled out, like Rosalie had.

A couple hours later he heard tapping on the door. He opened the door to find a tiny woman, covered in blood. Her brow furrowed.

"I...I'm in the wrong place." She turned to leave.

"Alice?" She tripped and fell foreward into Jasper's arms.

"Alice, is it you?"

"Who are you?"

"Jasper."

"I'll go away."

"No, just hold still. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No! You can't. Please just... I'll just leave." Jasper's mind raced, he couldn't let her go when she was like this.

"I have a friend that is a doctor. If I call him and have him come help you would that be ok?"

"He can't say anything to anyone."

"Come in and I will call him."

She moved again and stumbled foreward wincing slightly. Jasper gently picked her up.

"You don't have to-"

"I know." He placed her on the couch then grabbed his cell.

"Sure. Yeah... She's about to lose conciousness...Ok. You need to get here fast Edward." Jasper got a warm damp washcloth and sat beside Alice's small form.

"Alice, you have to stay awake right now."

"Wh-?" Jasper began to clean away the blood. He found bruises old and new.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"It doesn't matter."

"Who did this to you, Ali?"

"Why the fuck do you care now?" Jasper was shocked at he venom in her voice.

"Who did this?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fine then don't." He snapped. She winced again and shied away. She seemed scared of him. There was a knock on the door and it made Alice jump. Jasper answered the door.

"Thank you, Edward. She didn't want to go to the hospital. You were the only one that I could think of that would know what to do."

"Who is this and how do you know her?"

"This is my little sister's best friend. Alice."

"Not your friend?"

"No not really."

"Not really? God. Isn't that sugar coating it. Jasper here has always hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah sure. You and I both know that is complete bullshit." Edward was tending wounds listening to them.

"What makes you think that it is bullshit?"

"You've been calling me a guy since we met. Other than this, you haven't been nice to me ever. All the tricks and jokes? You hate me." She winced.

"You have rib fractures."

"That's not a surprise."

"And a pretty serious concussion. Bruises, contusions, gashes. What happened?"

"I got into a fight."

"You are lying." Jasper said.

"Fuck off."

"Jasper, why don't you go do something else." Edward said, shooting him a look. Jasper left.

"So talk to me. He's not here."

"I told you. I got into a fight."

"You can't honestly think that I'm going to believe that." Alice sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Were you raped?"

"That's complicated."

"Either you were or you weren't."

A/N So here's the first bit. Is this worth continuing or not? Please review or subscribe to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! I got some awesome feed back. So here is more. I am a nanny and am on call 24/7, so updates may be sporadic.**

**-last bit-**

"Jasper, why don't you go do something else." Edward said, shooting him a look. Jasper left.

"So talk to me. He's not here."

"I told you. I got into a fight."

"You can't honestly think that I'm going to believe that." Alice sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Were you raped?"

"That's complicated."

"Either you were or you weren't."

**-now-**

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine I won't make you. You should be in the hospital."

"No! I can't!"

"Calm down. You should go for x-rays."

"I can't!" Jasper came back in and sat beside her.

"Shh, calm down. Lay back and still. We can talk and figure all this out, ok?" Alice nodded then winced.

"If you aren't going to tell us what's going, tell us what you can."

"I can't really say anything. Not to you." Understanding flashed through Jasper's eyes.

"Hey Edward, you should call Bella." Edward left the room.

"Who hurt you?" Alice looked away from him.

"If you will not talk to me, you can talk to Bella. Edward's girlfriend."

"You've never given me a reason to want to talk to you so why would I start now?" She had a point.

"Bella is a police officer."

"I can't. Where's Rose?"

"I will call her when Edward gets back in here." Jasper looked down and saw more blood.

"Where did they cut you?" She looked away from him. He took hold of her hands.

"Show me, honey." She sighed. "Help me shift."

Jasper helped her to sit up. She shifted on to her hip, gasping in pain as she did. Tears came to her eyes as she moved her leg, revealing a deep laceration. Blood was seeping from it at a steady rate.

"I have to stop the bleeding. I am not taking advantage of you. Do you trust me to do this?" She nodded and the tears flooded her cheeks.

"It is going to hurt."

"It already hurts." She whispered. Jasper wrapped his arm around her as he put pressure on her inner thigh. She sobbed in pain. Jasper held her closer.

"You can lean on me. How ever you are comfortable." She shifted off her hip and replaced how her leg was before. Edward came back in.

"What's going on?"

"She has a deep cut on the inside of her leg."

"I'll fix it up."

"I'm going to go call Rose, ok?" Jasper went and washed his hands and dialed his sister's number.

"What Jasper?"

"Thank god. Rose, it's Alice."

"What about Alice? She disappeared a few weeks ago."

"She is here and she is not talking to anyone really, but I think that she was at one point kidnapped and that she has been raped. She will not let me take her to the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"How far out are you?"

"Two hours or so."

"Alright."

"James Hunter."

"What?"

"He's the one that would have hurt her."

"I will get a couple of my friends to look in to it."

"Jasper."

"Yes?"

"It's a scary place to be if she's where you think she is. Don't be one of the monsters. I know you guys don't really get along."

"That was a long time ago."

"She has a pretty nasty past, Jasper. Worse than mine, so be nice."

"Worse?"

"Mine consisted of one monster. Hers has almost been everyone she's ever met."

"Including me."

"That was a long time ago and you were never in the same catagory as the others. She knew that if she really needed help you'd help her."

"Of course I would."

"That's the point. Take care of her until I get there."

"Of course. I will see you in a while. Call when you get close." He hung up and called Emmett asking him to look in to the guy that Rose had mentioned. He went back in to find Alice shaking and crying. He sat at the end of the couch. She shifted around and layed her head by his leg.

"That can not be comfortable. You can streach out and use my lap as a pillow if you want." He was a little suprised when she did. He ran his fingers through her short hair.

"Can I go to sleep?" He sent a text to Edward.

"Yes, but I will have to wake you up in a while."

"Ok." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm sure that you had other plans tonight. I always seem to screw things up for everyone."

"I had nothing planned. And this was out of your control, so you have nothing to be sorry about."

"My medicine!"

"What medicine?"

"It's just medicine."

"Would Rose have some here?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Where would it be?"

"Her medicine cabinet."

"Let me up. I will go check. Is it prescription?"

"Yeah."

"If worse comes to worse maybe Edward..."

"He can't."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Jasper found some.

"Here, honey." Alice sighed as she settled back into his lap.

"Thank you." Jasper ran his hand through her hair.

"This doesn't bother you does?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"You don't sound so sure." His Texan accent seeping through his facade.

"I'm not, but this is more comfortable."

"I won't hurt you, darlin'."

"Why do you always hide your accent?"

"It is not always professional." She rolled her eyes.

"It's part of you. How you talk. You shouldn't hide it."

"Part of it is that Rosalie doesn't have one and I do."

"To be honest I don't think it would fit Rose."

"It fits me?"

"Yeah."

"I'll try and remember that." They were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you in the past."

"You never hurt me."

"Not physically, but that's not the only way to hurt someone."

"I know."

"And I know that you were hurt by at least half the things that I said."

"You were a kid and I can't blame you for that."

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer."

"Ok."

"What meds are you on?"

"To answer that, I would have to give you my life story and I don't know if I have the energy right now. You can ask Rose."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's your story. When you're ready will you tell me?"

"Yeah." She yawned.

"You go to sleep. We can talk later."

"Ok. Do you want to get up?"

"Let me grab my backpack and then you can lay back down."

"It can't be comfortable."

"It's not terrible."

"You sure?" He grabbed his bag and they re-situated them selves.

"I'm sure." He pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch over her.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Any time you need me, I'm here for you."

Alice fell asleep not long after.

**A/N So tell me what you're thinking. I could use ideas. I have a few, but getting to those parts could be a road block. **

**~O~**


	3. AN Not a Chapter!

I am Back! After over a year! So my laptop got a nasty bug on it and it completely wiped everything that I had. So it will be a while until I can really post anything. I have to rewrite a lot that was lost. I have computer access that I feel comfortable putting my writings on now and new ideas and interests. So some of the things I have on here may not be resumed, but that is yet to be seen. I am also starting a new job so updates will not be all the time. BUT I am back! ~O~


End file.
